


Beach Sex

by Chantell



Series: Savannah's Sexual Adventures [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Clit, Day At The Beach, Dominant Bill Denbrough, Extremely Underage, F/M, I embarrassed her, IT 2017 - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Ocean Sex, Poor sea animals, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Savannah is my online friend, Stuttering, Underage Sex, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, beach, clitoris, cum, public fingering, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantell/pseuds/Chantell
Summary: Bill and Savannah just decided to go to the beach for the day, and that's where she loses her virginity





	Beach Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I love this :')

The sun was shining down harshly on Bill and Savannah, they were bored so decided to go to the beach. Bill was laying on his back on a beach towel, the only thing he had on was some swim trunks. Savannah was next to him on a different towel, she was sitting down with her knees against her chest, staring out at the ocean. "S-Savannah? Could you p-please rub s-sunscreen on m-me?" Bill asked softly as he sat up a bit, he looked over at his girlfriend.

Savannah smiles lightly and nodded, "Sure." She took the sunscreen out of the beach bag and squirt some on her hand. "Where? Your back?" She asked not sure where he wanted the sunscreen on him. "My st-stomach, I burn ea-easily there." He replies and lays back down on the warm towel. Savannah rubbed the sunscreen in her hands so it wouldn't be too cold. 

She started rubbing the sunscreen on his stomach, she also rubbed some more near his chest. The rubbing continued untill she heard a loud noise close by, it startled her and her oily hand accident went to low and into his swim trunks, accidentally rubbing against his dick. She blushed and immediately took her hand out of his trunks, "Uh! I-i'm sorry! It was an accident." She was clearly embarrassed, her cheeks were crimson and she was shaking slightly.

Bill blushed too, but started getting a bit hard, she looked so vulnerable right now. "You s-sure it was a-an ac-accident?" He asks in a huskily voice, his pupils were wide. He had to control himself from just stripping her right then and there and fucking her. Her eyes widened a bit but she had to admit, Bill looked and sounded pretty sexy right now. When she didn't answer Bill put his hand on her upper thigh, "I a-asked you a qu-question." 

She still didn't answer, Savannah was a bit shocked at this new side of Bill. His hand slowly went into her shorts, he was staring her straight in the eye the whole time, he rubbed her clit through her underwear. Gasping softly, Savannah bit her lip a bit, he's never done anything like this, the most Serious thing they've done is a heated make out session. He then slipped his hand into her underwear, he slid his finger through her wet folds, causing Savannah to moan. 

"Fuck..b-baby, your so w-w-wet for me." Bill said as his length starting to get really hard, he rubbed near her entrance, his finger almost slipping in a couple times. "Bill....it feels so good.." Savannah said and groaned a bit, her eyes were shut tightly. Just when Savannah thought it couldn't get any better, he slipped his whole middle finger into her wet, hot, tight heat. She moaned really loud, Bill was lucky he had picked a spot away from other people. 

"Y-you have t-to be quiet," Bill hushed her, he thrusted his finger in hard and fast. She tried to quiet her moans, sometimes most of the time failing. "I need more," she moaned quietly, she was already embarrassed enough, but dirty talk was even more embarrassing. "Alright th-then," he slid his pointer finger as well, he worked on stretching her out, he wanted to make sure she was ready for his big cock. He scissored her, stretching her small canal out slightly.

"God damnit, Bill! I'm about to cum! Please get inside me," she moaned, she didn't care if anyone saw or heard, she just needed his dick in her pussy. "Alright, b-baby." He pulled his fingers out, revealing her clear juices on his fingers. He seductively put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. "You t-taste good baby," he said in a lustful voice, after taking his fingers out of his mouth. Pulling his swim trunks off swiftly, she continued to get more aroused every moment. Once his swim trunks were off, his large 9 inch dick sprung out, hitting his stomach.

He took her pants and underwear off, her pussy was hairy, Bill thought that was sexy. "Bill..please come on." Savannah moaned quietly. Bill put his hands on either side of her head and rubbed the head of his erection on her swollen nerves, "Th-this is gonna h-hurt," he said gently. Nodding, Savannah bit her lip. Bill started pushing in, inch by inch, he was about 5 inches in by now. Savannah started tearing up, "Ow," she groaned in discomfort. Bill set his hand on her right cheek, "Shhhh, i-its okay." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. He continued pushing in, he was in to the hilt.

"Tell me when I can move," he said softly, she opened her eyes that had closed when he was pushing in. She looked into his gorgeous brown eyes, "Now.." Bill pulled all the way out untill only his tip was in, then pushed back in roughly. Her body shuddered in pleasure, she moaned again. He started thrusting very hard, he was thrusting at an inhuman speed. He moaned when her walls started clenching, his dick was gettin' squished. "Fuck me in the water," she suddenly said, her voice was laced with pleasure. 

Bill's eyes widened, she rarely cursed. "O-okay," he quickly pulled out. Savannah frowned at the loss of feeling filled, she threw her wet panties back on, she then stood up and ran to the ocean. He followed, after putting his trunks back on, he caught up with her. He grabbed her arms gently and smashed his lips to her, she kissed back shocked. He backed away from the kiss, then smiled, he held her right hand with his left. 

They walked into the water, once they were deep enough where it was up to there necks, he took his trunks off and her panties, throwing them onto the shore. He wasted no time, he slammed into her, he wrapped his arms around her. The sea water helped his thrusting, though some water went into her entrance, the coldness making her shiver. She bit her lip so hard that it cut it, a little blood came from the cut, bill eyed it. He brought his face near her, he hesitantly licked the blood from her bottom lip. It tasted coppery. 

That turned Savannah on more, she thrusted against him, needing more friction. He got the point and thrusted into her hard, he put his hand down into the water and rubbed her clit. She moaned, "I-i think I'm close." Bill thrusted harder after hearing that. "C-cum baby. Cum all over d-daddy's dick," he said. Rubbing her harder. Savannah threw her head back and moaned loudly, she orgasmed hard, most of it ending up in the water (poor sea animals). He came as well, it hit her walls, making her moan a bit. 

After they calmed down, they got they're clothes and put them back on. They spent the rest of their day cuddling on the beach.


End file.
